Digimon Dusk: Sayo's Path
by May845
Summary: A teenage girl with a abusive pasts and trust issues. Her rival is a kindhearted boy with a toothy grin. Both completely opposite and yet they attract each other. Koh, a rising star for Light Fang. Sayo, a girl fighting her own demons and works for the Demon Lords. Her one and only family or she thought. When she forced to join Night Claw, her view on the world changes. SayoxKoh
1. Prologue

**I don't own digimon ,but I do own this story.**

**I woke up and I had this feeling that I really wanted to do this. In some parts I base off the game Digimon Dusk. I grew up with is both Pokemon and Digimon. Don't make me choose side. I love them both. If you don't like Digimon why are you here in the first place? Lets get into the story.**

Hello my name is Soya I'm a 15-year-old girl. I'm been born and rise in the Digital World. Ten years ago my mom and dad die. The Demon Lords took me in and rise me. When everyone else rejected me. They like the only family I have. They raise me to fight and raise digimon. I'm like other tamer. I have my own digivice. My digivice is a black and purple digive burst. One of my partner digimon is Lunamon. As far I can remember Lunamon is been there for me ever since I was born. I remember dad said before he die 'Every person is born and their partner digimon is born as well' I remember all the pain I went though when my mom and dad die. I tell you my past.

**10 Years Ago.**

_It was a normal day for me. My mom would wake me up to go to tamer school. I would go dress into my tamer school uniform. I would tie my long lavender hair into a ponytail. I walked up to the mirror and I saw my reflection. My t-shirt is purple with blue on the side and my pant are a dark blue color. _

_"Morning Sayo" _

_"Morning Lunamon" I chip._

_"Good luck at tamer school" Lunamon said._

_"Thanks Lunamon" I said smiling._

_"Sayo! Come downstairs for breakfast"_

_"Coming mom!" I yell as I made my way downstairs._

_"Good morning Sayo" _

_I turn to see a large yak with long bronze horn, snow-white fer, on top a bright light blue gem is placed , and cannons around his back._

_"Good morning AncientMegatheriummon" I smile at the yak like digimon._

_"Sayo your oatmeal is getting cold"_

_"Coming mom" I yelled as I sat down eating. I look at my mom she had long lavender hair like me and she wear a blue with purple t-shirt and wear dark purple jeans._

_"Hello honey and hello you too Sayo" _

_I turn to see my dad. He had brown hair and he was wearing a red and yellow shirt and blue jeans._

_"Morning dad" I said finishing my oatmeal. _

_"Hey Sayo" Dad said._

_"Yea dad" I said cleaning the dish._

_"Have you decided what team you want to join" Dad stated._

_"You mean Night Claw and Light Fang" I said getting really to leave._

_"Yes and I hope its Light Fang" Dad said._

_"No it should be Night Claw" Mom joked_

_"I have decided yet" I stated._

_"It ok you got five years to decide and AncientMegatheriummon do you mind taking my little girl to school." Dad said._

_"Sure Sayo get on" AncientMegatheriummon said._

_"Thank you" Dad said as he helps me get on him._

_"No problem and see ya when I'm back" AncientMegatheriummon said._

_"Bye daddy" I said as we left for school._

_"Thanks AncientMegatheriummon" I said as I walk inside the school._

_"I be back later" AncientMegatheriummon said as he go back home._

_I walk down the hallway to get to my class until someone came in._

_"Well, well,well. It isn't little freak " _

_I turn to see a boy about my ago with blue hair, brown eyes, and wearing the school uniform._

_"What do you want Rick " I said rolling my eyes._

_"Nothing " Rick said._

_"Bye then" I said heading to class._

_Rick ran up to me and push me to the ground hard. I got up slowly and continue to walk._

_"Oh no you don't" Rick said as he punch me on the face hard. I felt a warm liquid ran down my face._

_"Hey what was that for!" I screamed as I continue to walk to class._

_"Everyone come here!" Rick shouted. Next thing I know I was surrounded by other kids._

_"Let the attack start" Rick said as he kicked and punched me. Everyone start torturing me too. I didn't fight back because I don't like hurting other living beings. They didn't stop until I was covered in my own blood._

_"Pain is always fun to see." Rick smirked._

_I stand up look at him in the eyes then growled" You don't scare me!"_

_"Well you should be" Rick suggested punching me in the guts._

_I cough out blood and he about he hit me again._

_"What going on here!"_

_We turn to see my teacher walk out of the class room and her eyes widen. _

_"Sayo!" she screamed as she run up to me. Then she turn to see the other and yelled "Who did this!"  
><em>

_Everyone pointed to Rick and then she shouted "Rick come with me!"_

_I see my teacher dragging him to a room and leave him there alone. She came out and called my mom and dad._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Dusk come to the school now. Sayo got beat up and covered in blood." she informed._

_"..."  
><em>

_"Ok thanks" she said then she turns to me and whispered " It alright Sayo"_

_I didn't cry no matter how mush I'm in pain. I just look up at her and nod. Then I felt someone hugging me. I turn my head to see my mom and dad even AncientMegatheriummon and Lunamon._

_"Sweetly are you alright" Dad pleaded. I nod._

_"Thanks goodness your alright" Lunamon whispered and hugged me. I look at her and smile._

_"Lets go home" Mom suggested as we went to go home._

_When we got home Mom clean the blood off and Dad went to get a healing kit. We heard an explosion coming from the forth door. My Dad ran down the stair and cried "Everyone your ok?" _

_We both nod as we all went to the forth to see what it was._

_A man wearing only black and he have dark brown hair came in. _

_"Who are you!" Dad yelled._

_"No concern for you. I'm here to take Sayo" men yelled._

_"Over my dead body" Mom shouted._

_He smirked and pull out a gun. He started to shoot my Mom and Dad in forth of me. Tears falling from my eyes. I look down to see the lifeless body of my parents. Then he turn to me and shouted "Come with me!"_

_"I will never go with people likes of you!" I yelled as hard as I can._

_Lunamon jumped in forth of me and she use Lunar Claw._

_"Sayo quick call the cops" Lunamon shouted._

_I nod and I ran inside and grab the phone and call the cops. _

_The cops came in quickly and found me crying and the lifeless body of my parents. The man got away and I ran outside to see if Lunamon is fine._

_"Lunamon!" I yelled._

_"Sayo I'm fine" Lunamon said running up to me and hugged me._

_I smiled and the police came up to me and whispered "I'm very sorry of your lost"_

_"Its ok" I groaned as tear ran down my eyes._

_"Come with me we need to take you to an orphanage" police suggested. I nod and I look at my parent once more._

_We arrived at the orphanage and the police left me. A woman came out with pink hair and kind eyes. Then she asked "You must be Sayo"_

_I nod and she said " Nice to meet you I'm Kat. Now come inside."_

_I nod as we came inside and the minute we went inside Kat change her eyes looks evil. Everyone look in fear and then she screeched "Welcome Sayo "_

_Everyone didn't say nothing. Kat turn to me and punched me in the face and yelled "Go to work!"_

_I nodded and did what I was told. Days went by as Kat continue to hammered at least five times a day. She hate me. Kat didn't feed me and made me work harder. When a family came in to adopt a girl. They look around to see me and then they adopt. I thought all of this torture is over ,but the family are just as worse. They didn't feeding me at all! They thrashed me ten times a day! After I stay there for a month I ran away. The cop saw me and took me back to the orphanage. Kat smile and said "Oh Soya welcome back dear" I had no chose ,but to walk back in. Kat attacked me at least 13 times a day ever since I ran away. The same thing happened a family came in adopt me , abuse me , then I would run away and come back here. It was a cycle. No one want me. They only reason they want me so they can mistreat me . _

_"Sayo"_

_I woke up sleepy and saw Lunamon. _

_"What is it Lunamon " I whispered sleepy._

_"We going out of here! I can't stand seeing you like this!" Lunamon cried._

_"Lets go! I'm tied of peoples treating me like this! I never forgive them" I whispered with anger in my voice._

_"Agree!" Lunamon agreed._

_We left the orphanage and went thought a forest. After a bit I got lost. _

_"Well, well. What did we have here"  
><em>

_We both turn to see a red dragon with blue flame like spike on his back and he have two tails._

_"Who..Who are you" We questioned._

_"My name is Leviamon " Leviamon stated._

_"My name is Sayo and this is Lunamon" I remarked ._

_Then he looked at me in my eyes and noted "Your eyes are filled of hate for human. Is that right"_

_"I may be human ,but I can't forgive for what they have done to me!" I cried with anger in my voice and fire in my eyes._

_"Yea!" Lunamon agreed._

_He look at me pleased and suggested " I adopt you."_

_"What? I whispered._

_"You want to get pay back" Leviamon stated._

_We both nod._

_"Good come with me." Leviamon said._

_We followed him into a huge dark black caste. We walk inside._

_"Leviamon! What a human doing here!"_

_I turn to see a woman with bat wings coming out of her and she is wearing a purple dress with some gold._

_"Laylamon meet Sayo. Sayo is the only human who hate well human" Leviamon informed._

_"Is that true" Laylamon said sounding pleased._

_"Yes" we both said._

_"Then tell me what made you hate them dear" Laylamon said._

_Lunamon and I explain what happened and then she look shock and said "Welcome to the family dear"_

_"Good let meet the others" Leviamon suggested._

_I nodded as we walked inside a huge room where four digimon are talking._

_"Lucemon, Daemon, Belphemon, and Barbamon! There is someone I want you to meet." Leviamon shouted._

_They all turn and one said "What a human doing here!"_

_"Daemon Sayo is not any human. Sayo and her digimon hate them" Leviamon said._

_"This is true?" Daemon deadpanned._

_Then he looks at my eyes and saw the hate I have._

_"Everyone welcome Sayo to the family" Daemon intoned._

_"I hope you will be happy here" a digimon look like a human with wings. The side dark and the other side light._

_"Sorry where my manner. My name is Lucemon."_

_"I'm Belphemon" a dragon like digmon jeered._

_"My name is Barbamon" Barbamon quipped. _

_Even since then they trusted me like family. _

**10 Years Later**

I woke up and Lunamon at my side sleeping.

"Lunamon wake up" I shout as Lunamon waking up.

"Morning Sayo. Really for another day of training " Lunamon beg.

"Yes I think Leviamon want us to train other digimon" I pant.

"I guess" Lunamon whine.

"Good morning Sayo"

We turn to see Leviamon.

"Good morning Leviamon" We both ranted.

"Good I want you to train Megidramon, Machinedramon ,and Omnimon Zwart." Leviamon stated.

"Glad to. Lets get started then" I said as we walk out the door.

**I hope you like the story. I don't know why ,but this was hard for me to write. **


	2. Chapter 1: Tamers

**I don't own digimon, but I do own this story.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Dragon Howling!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Garuru Cannon!"

"Great job you three!"

A 15 year girl coughing as the smoke clear out. She is slightly tan skin ,lavender colored hair, purple eyes color, wearing a purple bandanna almost look like cat's ear, wearing a turtleneck blue shirt , wearing black and purple jacket with long sleeves, her shirt is a black and purple color, and last she wearing black and pink sneakers. Holding her digivice in her hand and the three mega digimon look at her.

"Thanks Sayo. It wasn't for you I wouldn't be here" a dark knight like digimon with the head of wargreymon on his right hand and metalgarurumon on his left hand said in a pleased way.

"Thanks Omnimon Zwart. You could have done this on your own" Sayo stammer as she rub the back of her neck in embarrass.

"No need to be in embarrass Sayo. You have a gift. " a huge dragon digimon with fire like wing, looks wearing armor on his body on the side of each arm a large sharp blade with a pattern on his crest state.

"Thanks Megidramon. I just can't help it" Sayo laugh nervously.

"You are one of the best tamer I have seen. I'm glad I'm working with you" a machine dragon like digimon said a kind way.

"Come on everyone you're making me blush. There are better tamer out there. Better than me" Sayo shatter blushing in embarrass.

"Dear you have a gift. You shouldn't be embarrass. Even the others Demon Lords agree"

Sayo turn to see Laylamon then ask " Really? I don't think I'm not the best tamer for all three powerful digimon."

"Dear. They are the best digimon we have and they chose you to be there tamer. You should be honor" Laylamon state.

Sayo turn to her partner and ask "Is this true?"

They nod and Sayo turn back to Laylamon.

"Dear anyways I came here to inform you. Lucemon want to talk to you" Laylamon inform.

Sayo nods and pull out her digivice to recall her partner. Then she turn and ask "Where is Lucemon?"

"Follow me. Dear" Laylamon inform as Sayo follow her. Sayo followed her and walk though a large red bloody door.

We walk in seeing Lucemon sitting down reading a book.

"Lucemon I brought Sayo" Layalamon inform.

Lucemon looks up from his book and said to Sayo " Sayo may I ask you something"

"Sure anything" Sayo state.

"I want you to go to Thriller Ruin and look around. Come back and tell me what you seen" Lucemon deadpan.

"Yes sir" Sayo shout as she went to Thriller Ruin.

"Lucemon do you think this would work" Laylamon question.

"Believe in her. We didn't rise her for ten years for nothing." Lucemon said cold.

**Thriller Ruin Newton's P.O.V**

"Everyone! The tournament starts tomorrow. Use today to train your digimon good luck"

"Yes!" everyone yell in excitement.

"Hey Newton!"

"Huh?" I turn to see my friend Dorothy.

"Newton let's go to our training spot" then Dorothy started dragging me away.

"Ok. Let me go alright!" I yell. Dorothy giggle as she continue to drag me. Dorothy stop and whisper in my ear " Who that girl" She point to a girl with lavender color hair with her partner Lunamon.

"I don't know" I whisper to her ear. The girl is looking for something.

"Lunamon?"

"Yea Sayo"

"Its looks like we have visitors" the girl said pulling out her digivice.

"We are not here to harm you" I yell ,but the girl didn't listen.

"What is your name?" Dorothy ask the lavender hair girl.

"..."

She didn't answer. I look though her eyes and saw hatred. She summon three mega digimon. I have never seem those digimon before.

"What is your order Sayo" said the dark knight digimon.

So her name is Sayo huh. Then Dorothy shout "Sayo is that your name?"

Sayo nod and give us a glare.

"My name is Dorothy and this is Newton" Dorothy yell. How loud can this girl get?

Sayo smirk and yell "Megidramon, Machinedramon, and Omnimon Zwart attack!"

"Giga Cannon!"

I manage to dodge the attack and yell "What was that for!"

She didn't say anything. Why is she attacking us for! I guess we have to fight her. I pull out my digivice and summon Kokuamon.

"Kokuamon attack !" I yell.

"Mini Scissor claw!"

"Well done Kokuamon!" I yell in excitement.

"Think again" Sayo jeer.

Kokuamon and I turn to see the attack didn't do anything.

"How?!" we both said in surprise.

Sayo smirk and jeer "Do you really think a rookie can take out three mega digimon. Ha Don't make me laugh"

"Why you!" I scream.

"Omnimon Zwart! Would you do the honor" Sayo remark.

"As you wish. Garuru Cannon!" as Omnimon Zwart hit my digimon in one hit.

"I tell you this Sayo. You are good" I complain. I look over Dorothy is thinking.

"Hey where did you get those digimon" Dorothy yell.

"Like I would tell you" Sayo jeer. I'm starting to hate this girl.

Before I could say anything. An earthquake hit. Then a group of Vilemon attack.

"Megiddo Flame!"

I look at Sayo and her digimon knock them out in one hit.

"Thanks" I yell and Sayo shot me a glare as she recall her digimons. Chills went my bones.

As Sayo is leaving Dorothy sneak up at Sayo and hit her with a frying pan. Sayo is now out cold. Wait? Where did she get the frying pan?!

"Dorothy! Why did you do that for and where did you get the frying pan?!" I question her.

"First I always curry a frying pan with me and two I have a bad feeling about her." Dorothy said.

"Even she is a jerk. It doesn't give you right to hit her with a frying pan" I yell at her for her action.

Dorothy roll her eyes as she drag Sayo to our Chief.

"Are you alright?!" Chief Julia yell. We all nod.

"Who is this girl?" Chaosgallantmon ask pointing to Sayo.

"Her name is Sayo." I said.

"Why did you bring her here for?" Chaosgallantmon questioned us.

"Sayo attack us with three mega digimon we have never seen" Dorothy said.

"IS that so?" Chief Julia ask.

We nod Chaosgallantmon order us to take Sayo with us to Darkmoon city.

**Sayo's P.O.V**

Great how can I get myself caught. The Demon Lords aren't going to happy about this. Wait what is that feeling. I feel a virus near by. This can't be good. I report this to the Demon Lords when I escape them.

**I hope you like the story. **


	3. Chapter 2: Darkmoon City

**I don't own digimon ,but I do own this story.**

**To SpiritBlueWolf: Thanks. Yea I know I have bad grammar. That one of the reasons why I started to write in the first place. To help me get better. Glad you care about my story not my grammar. Thanks again I almost wanted to discontinued this story. I started to write this story because I wanted to take a break from my other story Pokemon Guardian Sigh: I fear. That and I have a lot I mean a lot of idea running around in my mind. This is a story I wanted to write for fun.**

**Enough of me talking let get into the story.**

**Sayo's P.O.V**

"Um" I groan as I open my eyes to see I wasn't at the Thriller Ruin. I'm in a room purple everywhere and the middle of the room there is symbol on it. A moon with at the side a face? There are people working in computer and digimon are guarding the room. I try to move ,but I am tied to a chair. How lovely..I look down to see my digivice is gone. Wait What! I look around the room.

"Looking for this"

I turn to see the same boy and girl from before. He is wearing glasses and wearing a weird hat, his shirt is light purple on the top and blue on the button , wearing dark blue shorts jean. Next to him a girl with light blue hair, light blue eyes to match it, wearing a scarf, and wearing a dark blue with purple like dress. The boy I think his name is Newton and the girl is Dorothy. He is holding my digivice. How great..

"Give that back and let me go!" I growl causing him flinch.

"Not until you answer some question" Newton jeer.

" Fine" I growl deeply causing him to flinch once more.

"Chief Julia. Sayo is awake" Newton yell.

A woman dark light purple hair , wearing purple and white clothing , and a big blue knight digimon walk up to us.

"Thanks Newton and you must be Sayo" Chief Julia state.

I didn't say anything. I just nod.

"Ok Sayo what is your full name" Chief Julia ask.

My eyes widen. I didn't want to tell them my name! I guess I have no chose do I. I sigh and murmur " Sayo Dusk." Waiting for a response.

Everyone's eyes widen and their jaw drop to the ground as I look at them in confuse. What is so surprising about that?

Chief Julia snap out of it and stammer " You.. You are the girl who disappear ten years ago!?"

"Everyone thought you were died! What happen?" Dorothy shatter.

I rise an eyebrow and I jeer " What? And I never tell you!"

Everyone flinch as I continue to look at them in confuse. They wouldn't even care. No one care about me expect The Demon Lords.

"You were never like this! What happened" Chief Julia shatter.

"Do I know you?" I question.

"No,but I do know your parents" Chief Julia whisper.

I look down to the ground trying not to think about what happen. I can feel tears falling down my eyes.

"It's ok Sayo" Chief Julia whisper to me as she trying to calm me down.

"This must be pretty bad. If it made you attack us" Newton deadpan.

" You don't even care! People cause misery to me! They abuse me! I'm just a punching bag to them" I growl as anger fired though my eyes.

Everyone flinch as my anger is building up.

"Ok I change the subject. Where did you get your digimon" Chaosgallantmon question me. I calm down a bit before asking "Why?"

"Because I never seen a dark version of Omnimon" Chaosgallantmon stated.

"Wait! How do you know I have them?!" I yell.

"Your digimon realize you are captured. So they came out of your digivice and attack us. It was a hard fight ,but I menage to sent them back to your digivice" Chaosgallantmon explain.

"You are pretty good tamer. I must say. Not many people can tame Machinedramon" Chief Julia states.

"Um? Thank?" I murmur not used to people treating me like this.

"Are you in any team" Chief Julia ask.

"No" I state.

"How about you join Night Claw" Chief Julia ask as everyone looks at her in surprise even me.

"Wh...What!" I shatter in surprise.

"I give you time to think and untie her" Chief Julia. The other nod as they untie me.

"Newton give her back her digivice" Chaosgallantmon order. Newton nod and give back my digivice and I sent out Lunamon.

"Here my email. Email me when you decide to or not. I want to said with your skill we can beat Light Fang." Chief Julia state as she giving me her Email.

"I think about it and where is the exit?" I ask looking around.

"Follow me" Dorothy said dragging me and Lunamon with her.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long day" I murmur to myself.

Then Dorothy stop and chirps " Here we are. Just go though on the warp panel and type where you want to go."

I nod and ask "What the name of this city"

"Darkmoon City" Dorothy chirp.

I nod and left the city.

**Normal P.O.V Darkmoon City**

"Chief Julia? Why did you ask her to join us" Newton ask.

"Ten years ago her parent were shot. After that Sayo disappeared until now. I understand why Sayo act and talk like this." Chief Julia explain.

"Sayo's parent was shot ten years ago!?" Newton yell.

"I don't know who would do such thing. I thought if Sayo would join us. She would start to trust people again" Chief Julia explain.

"That way she act like that?" Newton question.

Chief Julia nods and she receive an email from Sayo.

_To: Chief Julia_

_From: Sayo Dusk _

_After a bit of thinking I decided to join your team. _

Chief Julia smile as she read the email.

"We have a new team member everyone Sayo" Chief Julia shout.

"Yea" everyone shouts.

"We have a better shot on winning " Newton states.

"Yes Sayo is a great tamer. With her help we can beat the tournament tomorrow!" Dorothy agree.

**Sayo's P.O.V **

I walk though the hall and went though the bloody red door to see Lunemon reading once again.

"Um Lunemon?" I ask.

Lunemon look up from his book and said "Welcome Sayo did you find anything new at the Thriller Ruin."

"I found nothing in the ruins , I have a feeling there a virus. I got captured by Night Claw. Then after a bit they let me go offering me to join them" I report.

"I think the virus you felt could be a virus type digimon." Lunemon explain.

"Are you sure. It felt it didn't" I question him.

"I'm sure. You just feeling things " Lunemon explain.

"OK? And how about the offer should I take it? " I ask.

"Yes you should. When your over there sent us information about them. With this" Lunemon said handing me a white rock.

I look at the rock and ask "What is the rock for?"

"This rock let you to talk to any of us. When you stay over there." Lucemon explain.

"Ok I think I get it and I get email her" I murmur. I pull out my digivice and email her.

_To: Chief Julia _

_From: Sayo Dusk_

_After a bit of thinking I decided to join your team._

And sent. Huh? she sent me an email that fast? Ok better read it.

_To: Sayo Dusk_

_From: Chief Julia_

_Great to hear! Welcome to the team Sayo! Tomorrow we have a tournament. Come back to Darkmoon City and I be waiting for you at the enter. I show you around._

"Bye Lunemon I'm off to Darkmoon City." I yell as I left for Darkmoon City.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lunemon? " Laylamon ask.

"Yes Laylamon" Lunemon answer.

"Do you think Sayo might find out we only using her " Laylamon ask.

"As long as she doesn't find out. We should be safe for now" Lunemon deadpan.

"But Leviamon doesn't know we only using her." Laylamon said.

"I know Leviamon is trusting Sayo as his own." Lunemon answer.

"Partly it is true because he adopted her " Laylamon state.

"As long as Leviamon doesn't find out we should be fine. After all we rise her for ten years. Once we finish helping the virus. We kill her" Lunemon jeer.

"If Leviamon finds out. Would he become Sayo's partner to protect her?" Laylamon ask.

"Yes Leviamon have close bond with Sayo. If he find out what we are planing he quit being one of the Demon Lords and protect Sayo with his life." Lunemon jeer.

**Sayo's P.O.V**

Chief Julia show me and Lunamon around Darkmoon City and give me a tamer's home. Once the tour was over I walk to my tamer home to find a digimon sitting next to a computer working. The digimon is small look like a koala bear with demon wings and have red scar on both eyes.

"You must be Sayo" the koala like digimon ask.

"Yes that me" I answer.

"Good my name is Phascomon. Nice to meet you" Phascomon greet.

"Nice to met you too" I greet.

"Oh yea I'm your NaviDigimon" Phascomon said.

"What is a NaviDigimon" I ask.

"NaviDigimon is a digimon who take care of the tamer's home while your gone." Phascomon answer my question.

"Thanks" I said.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is the tournament" Phasomon tell me.

"Ok. Good Night Phasomon" I yell as I walk to my room with Lunamon.

"Good night Sayo"

"Good night Lunamon" I whisper as I fell asleep.

**I hope you like it. Review if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 3: Digimon Tournament!

**I don't own digimon ,but I do own this story.**

**Lets get into the story.**

**Sayo's P.O.V**

The sun is shining brightly as I wake up from my sleep. Rubbing my eyes I turn to look at the clock to see it is 6:55 in the morning. 6:55?! The tournament start at 7! I quickly got up to take a quick shower. I got out dress back to my cloth quickly. Great I'm going to be late. Lunamon is still sleeping on the bed. I run to the bed and shake Lunamon until she wake up. Lunamon got up sleepy to turn to me and said sleepy "Morning Sayo"

"We have to hurry " I yell as I dragging Lunamon with me.

"What wrong Sayo" Lunamon ask confuse.

"We going to be late for the tournament Lunamon!" I shout as I run to the though Darkmoon City.

Lunamon's eyes widen and yell "Hurry!"

I nod as I run to the warp panel and quickly type where we need to go. Once I got there I run toward seeing Newton there. I stop and breath deeply.

Newton turn to see me and start yelling "Sayo you are late!"

"Hey at least I made it" I yell once I stop breathing deeply.

"Your lucky this time, Since I'm next" Newton yell at me.

"Whatever! Your lucky I join Night Claw." I yell at him. I really hate this guy.

"We can still win even without you!" Newton argue.

"Well I have three mega digimon on my side!" I yell.

"That enough arguing you two!"

We turn to see Chief Julia standing there with another Chief standing there. Also a boy the same age as me. He had orange some what spiky hair ,light skin, red color eyes, his black jacket is open, his shirt is red , blue shorts , his sneaker is red and black color, and last he wears blue goggles on his head. They are all sweat dropping.

"Sorry" Newton yell and I just nod.

"Newton your up" Chief Julia state.

Newton nod and left.

"Anyway Chief Glare this is our new member Sayo" Chief Julia state.

"Nice to meet you Sayo. I'm Chief Glare" Chief Glare greet.

"My name is Koh" the boy with orange hair greet.

I shot them both a glare which cause them to flinch.

"Um.." Koh said sweat dropping.

"Sorry about Sayo. She always act like this ever since her parents were shot." Chief Julia explain.

"Your parent were shot?!" Koh yell.

I nod as a tear fall off my eyes. It looks like no one saw it. Which make me glad.

"Sorry about that. Do you want to be rival ?" Koh ask.

I thought about it a bit before saying "Why not"

"Cool" Koh said.

"You two would make good rival" Chief Julia state.

"No to me they look like girlfriend and boyfriend" Chief Glare joke.

"Yea your right" Chief Julia laugh.

Koh and I sweat drop as we saw both laughing. I can't believe they would make a joke about that.

"Next up Koh vs Sayo" the announcer inform.

"Good luck Sayo" Koh said. I give him a glare. Once again causing Koh to flinch. I walk in to the fighting arena.

**Koh's P.O.V**

"Koh!"

"Huh?" I turn to see Chief Glare walking up to me.

"Koh come with me. Chief Julia want us to meet someone." Chief Glare state.

I nod and follow him where Chief Julia is waiting.

"Hey Julia " Chief Glare greet.

"Hey Glare and hi Koh. I see you doing well" Chief Julia inform.

"Whatever! Your are lucky I join Night Claw!"

"We can still win even without you!"

"Well I have three mega digimon on my side!"

"Huh? What was that?" Chief Julia ask as we turn to see Newton and a girl with lavender hair color arguing. Good thing Gatomon isn't here. She would bring popcorn and a chair and start cheering for the winner. They continue to argue cause us to sweat drop.

"That enough arguing you two!" Chief Julia yells.

Both turn to face us. Newton yells" Sorry " The other girl with lavender hair didn't say anything ,but she just nod.

"Newton your up" Chief Julia yell.

Newton nods and left.

"Anyways Chief Glare this is our new member Sayo" Chief Julia state.

"Nice to meet you Sayo. I'm Chief Glare " Chief Glare greet Sayo.

"My name is Koh" I greet.

Sayo looks at us then give us a glare. Chief Glare and I flinch.

"Um" I manage to say sweat dropping.

"Sorry about Sayo. She always act like this ever since her parent were shot" Chief Julia inform us.

"Your parents were shot" I yell in surprise.

Sayo nods. Then I notice a tear falling from her eyes. From the looks of it she doesn't trust human. Not if I can help it.

"Sorry about that. Do you want to be rival" I ask hoping she would say yes. From the look of thing she thought a bit before saying "Why not"

"Cool" I said.

"You two would make good rival" Chief Julia state.

"No to me they look like girlfriend and boyfriend." Chief Glare joke.

Sayo and I sweat drop as we both seeing them laughing. I mean Sayo is cute ,but I wouldn't date my rival.

"Next up Koh vs Sayo" the announcer said.

I turn to Sayo to said "Good luck Sayo"

Sayo give me another glare. This one sent chills to me. She turns and walk into the arena. I did the same.

**Sayo's P.O.V Battle On!**

I meet Koh on the other side. Everyone is cheering for me and Koh.

"Sayo show them what Night Claw is about!"

"You can do it"

Koh sent out Coronamon, Angemon , and Rizegreymon. I went ahead and sent out Lunamon ,Omnimon Zwart, and Machinedramon. Koh's eyes widen when he saw my digimon. I smirk.

**Koh's P.O.V**

I sent out Coronamon , Angemon ,and Rizegreymon. Sayo sent out Lunamon , Omnimon Zwart, and Machinedramon. My eyes widen when I saw her digimon. Two mega digimon! She must be good to get them early. I never seen a dark vision of Omnimon. She must be good to get Omnimon or even the dark vision. Sayo smirk when she saw my reaction.

**Soya's P.O.V**

"Lunamon, Omnimon Zwart ,and Machinedramon you know what to do!" I shout.

They all turn to me and nod.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon shout hitting Coronmon. Coromon let out a cry before attacking Lunamon. Lunamon got hit with a Corona Flame.

"Lunamon are you alright " I shout.

"Yea I'm fine. Lunar Claw" Lunamon shout as she knock out Coronmon. Coronmon let out a cry before going back to Koh's digivice.

"Your good Sayo" Koh shout. I just smirk.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omnimon Zwart shout as he hit Rizegreymon. Knocking him back down. Rizegreymon got back to his feet and use "Crack Bullet" Bullet come out of Rizegreymon's chest and hit Omnimon Zwart. The knight digimon fall down Rizegreymon quickly shot out more bullets.

"Omnimon Zwart use Garuru Cannon to counter Rizegreymon's bullets." I yell. Omnimon Zwart nods and use Garuru Cannon to counter the bullet. The impact from the attack cause Rizegreymon and Omnimon Zwart to fall.

"Quick Rizegreymon get up!" Koh shout.

"Quickly Omnimon Zwart get up and use Garuru Cannon once more" I shout.

Both digimon are struggling to get up.

"Omnimon Zwart you can do it!" I cheer for my digimon.

"Don't give up Rizegreymon!" Koh cheer for his digimon.

Omnimon Zwart got up and use Garuru Cannon at Rizegreymon. Rizegreymon let out a cry before he went back to Koh's digivice.

Now for the last match Angemon and Machinedramon.

"Hand of Fate" Angemon yell hitting Machinedramon. Which didn't do anything. Machinedramon smirk then use "Giga Cannon!" The hit from the attack cause Angemon to go back to Koh digivice.

"Wow congrats Sayo" Koh said as we shake our hand.

"We did it!" Machinedramon yell in excitement hugging me. I can't breath.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Glad...your..happy...Let...go..of..me..I..can't...breath." I stammer.

"Oh sorry" Machinedramon said as I catching my breath.

"Are you ok?" Koh ask concern.

I shot him a glare and he back off. I recall all of my digimon back ,but Lunamon.

I walk outside to the lobby and saw Chief Julia waiting for me.

"I can't believe we did it" Lunamon chirp.

"Yeah" I said as we walk up to Chief Julia.

Chief Julia turn to me and said "Congrats Sayo you won"

"Thanks" I said rubbing back of my neck in embarrass.

"You shouldn't be embarrass" Chief Julia state. Wait why am I not yelling at them. Maybe they growing on me great...

Wait that feeling! The virus is nearby. I start running at a men wearing a cloak laughing then he warp away. Chief Julia caught up to me and ask "What was that?"

"I don't know" I answer.

"Lets go back." Chief Julia said.

I nod and went to my tamer home.

**At tamer home Sayo's P.O.V**

"Hello Sayo how was the tournament" Phascomon greet.

"I won" I state.

"Wow congrats" Phascomon said.

"Thanks" I said as I walk to my room and pull out the white rock. The rock start to grow and I can hear a voice.

"Sayo this is Lunemon. Didn't anything happen" Lunemon ask.

"Once I won the tournament. I had the same feeling I had back at Thriller Ruin. I follow my feeling leading me a weird men wearing a cloak. After he saw me laughed then he warp away. When he left the feeling is gone." I report.

" Very well. Good job and bye" Lunemon said. Left before I could say anything.

"It's getting dark Lunamon. Lets get some sleep" I state.

"Good night Sayo"

"Good night Lunamon" I said then I went to sleep.

**I hope you like it. Review if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 4: Virus!

**I don't own digimon ,but I do own this story.**

**Sayo's P.O.V**

Wait what! This feeling again! The virus is in the city! Wake up Sayo! Wake up!

I woke up quickly and grab my digivice. I sent out everyone to see if they ok. My eyes widen in surprise everyone turn back to their rookie form ,but Lunamon. Hagurumon used to be Machinedramon. BlackGabumon and BlackAgumon used to be Omnimon Zwart. BlackGuilmon used to be Megidramon.

"Hi Sayomon can we eat now" BlackGuilmon chirp as he run to hug me. More like a tackle. I fall down on the flood as BlackGuilmon got top of me licking me. My other digimons sweat drop as they watch.

"Ok boy. Ok boy, can you get off me." I beg. BlackGuilmon got off me his tail is waving back and forth. BlackAgumon run up to me and hug me and whisper to me "Sayo I'm glad you're alright!" I turn to see the black little dinosaur giving him a warm smile. BlackGabumon join in to hug me too.

"Sayo I'm glad you're alright!" " BlackGabumon cried. I turn to BlackGabumon giving him a warm smile too. I turn to see Hagurumon alone. I got off BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon walk to Hagurumon.

"Hey Hagurumon" I said softly. Hagurumon looks up at me and hug me. At first he starts saying things I didn't understand. After a bit of thinking I think Hagurumon said 'What happen Sayo?'

"I don't know ,but I think it was the Virus" I said.

"Sayo?"

I turn to see Lunamon waking up from her sleep. Lunamon looks around to see the room is fill of rookie digimon.

"Sayo? What with all the rookie digimon" Lunamon ask.

I explain Lunamon what happened. When I'm done Lunamon's eyes widen and shout "Let go!"

I nod and recall BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon back to my digivice. Leaving Lunamon, Hagurumon, and BlackGuilmon outside following me as I run though the city. Seeing digi-egg everywhere and tamers are knocked out cold. My feeling of the virus is growing the closer I get. Lunamon looks up at me with concern in her eye and ask "Sayo are you alright"

I look at Lunamon then answer her question " I'm fine Lunamon"

"Right" Lunamon state sounding unconvinced.

I continue to run with my digimon at my side and stop at the Union. My feeling is going out of control. I look around seeing Chief Julia with ChaosGallantmon knocked out. The same thing for everyone else. I turn to see a purple oval thing with a skull face. That thing is laughing at me. I turn to my digimon and ask "Are you all really?"

"Yea!" Lunamon shout as Hagurumon and BlackGuilmon give out a battle cry.

"Sayo?"

"Huh?" I turn seeing Chief Julia.

"Sayo that thing is not a digimon" Chief Julia breath before passing out again.

"BlackGuilmon use Pyro Grenade! Hagurumon use Darkness Gears! Lunamon use Lop-ear Ripple!" I shout.

Everyone nod and did as they were told. BlackGuilmon unleash powerful fire and shot it to the Virus. Hagurumon sent out dark gears at the Virus. Lunamon run up to the Virus and attack it with her ears. Once the smoke clear out. I see the Virus is not even damage. My digimons and I stand there in shock! It just laugh and attack us using the same move we used. Pyro Grenade hit BlackGuilmon, Darkness Gear hit Hagurumon, and Lop-ear Ripple hit Lunamon. Everyone is badly injure. How?!

"Everyone get up!" I yell concern.

Everyone struggling to get up. The Virus use this time to attack. It was about to use Pyro Grenade on my partners. I run and push them out-of-the-way so I can take the hit. The attack left me burns on my body and blood running down my forehead.

"SAYO!" everyone yell in horror. I got up to my feet and I turn to my digimon asking "Are you alright"

"Even after getting hit Sayo ask us if we're alright?!" Lunamon yell as everyone looks surprise. The Virus attack me again and I turn seeing Lunamon crying. I give them a sad smile before saying "Good bye"

"No Sayo!" Lunamon cry as she start to glow.

I turn to see where the light is coming from. It was Lunamon! I mange to yell "Lunamon your evolving!"

"Lunamon digievolve to Lekismon!"

"Lekismon" I whisper smiling at my newly evolve friend.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon yell as she throw bomb at the Virus. BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon come out of my digivice.

Both turn to see me and yell "Sayo" Both digimon help me get up to my feet.

The Virus screech in pain. The other digimon attack the Virus before it recover.

"Pyro Grenade!"

"Darkness Gears!"

The attack this time work. The Virus screech before Lekismon finish it off.

"This is what you get hurting my best friend Sayo! Moon Night Kick" Lekismon yell as her feet glow and kick it. The Virus howler in pain before it disappear into data. I run up to my digimon with the help of BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon. I hug every one of my digimon.

"Lun...I mean Lekismon. Good job!" I shout.

Lekismon smile and said "I wouldn't never beat it. If it wasn't for you willing to give up your life for us."

I smile sheepishly and I rub the back of my neck in embarrass.

"Uh.."

We turn seeing the other are waking up. As Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon getting up. Then they turn to me.

"You did it!" ChaosGallantmon shout.

"Thank you Sayo for getting rid of the Virus." Chief Julia yells not noticing my injuries.

"Um..Don't thank me. Thank Lekismon she did all the work" I said.

"No you both did" ChaosGallantmon shout.

I rub the back of my neck in embarrass.

Everyone laughs as I fall down to the flood hard.

"Sayo! " ChaosGallantmon yell as he run up to me. He pick me up as Chief Julia running to me.

"Sayo! Are you alright?!" Chief Julia yell as she saw me with burns and blood running down.

I smile sheepishly.

"What happen!" ChaosGallantmon ask my digimon.

"We were badly injure as the Virus was about to attack us. Sayo push us out-of-the-way so she can take the hit" Lekismon explain " After the Virus hit Sayo again I digievolve."

"You might have a pure and kind heart to do that." ChaosGallantmon said.

I smile sheepishly as I rub the back of my neck embarrass. I try to get up ,but it hurts too mush.

"You are badly injured. We have to take you to a hospital fast" ChaosGallantmon yell. Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon run to the nearest hospital.

After 30 minute we arrive to the hospital. ChaosGallantmon lay me on a bed. I try to get up ,but Chief Julia stop me.

"Sayo lay down you have to rest since your injured" Chief Julia whisper.

I sign and did what I was told to. I lay down on the bed and cried in pain.

"Her's burn are pretty bad. Julia email Light Fang and warn them about the Virus." ChaosGallantmon suggest.

Chief Julia nods and emails the Chief of Light Fang.

**Normal P.O.V **

"Huh?" Chief Glare murmur as he check his digivice.

"What is it Glare" Ophanimon ask her partner.

"It's an email from my sister Julia" Chief Glare answer as he reads the email.

_To: Glare_

_From: Julia_

_Brother I want to warn you about a Virus. It attack Darkmoon City knocking every tamer ,but Sayo out. Sayo fought the Virus and won ,but in the process she got badly injured. Warn all the member of Light Fang._

"Ophanimon I want you to email all the tamer and sent them here " Chief Glare ask.

Ophanimon nods and start emailing the tamer. Chief Glare sent an email to her sister.

_To: Julia _

_From: Glare_

_Thanks for the warning. Do you mind telling me where is Sayo. I'm planing to take Koh with me to see how bad are her injures._

Every member of Light Fang come in waiting to hear what wrong.

"Everyone! Chief Julia form Night Claw sent us a warning. There been a Virus spotted at Darkmoon City. It attack everything and knock out every tamer ,but Sayo. She fought the Virus and won. In the process Sayo became badly injured. I want to tell you if you see anything weird report it to me. Everyone you free to go except Koh. I want to talk to you." Chief Glare yell.

As everyone left to go back whatever they were doing. Koh make his way to Chief Glare. Then Chief got an email from Julia. Then start to read it.

_To:Glare _

_From: Julia_

_Sure Sayo is in a hospital. She is resting there with her digimon taking care of her._

"Chief Glare what is it you want to talk me about" Koh ask.

"Koh I want you to come with me to the hospital to visit Sayo to see how bad are her injuries." Chief Glare inform.

Koh nod as they left. (Both team use the same hospital)

**Koh's P.O.V**

Wow I can't believe what just happen in Darkmoon City. Sayo must be a better tamer then I thought to be able to beat the Virus. As we enter the hospital we see Chief Julia there waiting for us.

"Hi Sis where is Sayo?" Chief Glare ask.

"Follow me" Chief Julia said as we follow her to a room where Sayo is laying down. Her body is cover in burns and there a cut on her forehead. Blood running down her face. Around her bed I can see Sayo's digimon. Lekismon, BlackGabumon, BlackGuilmon, BlackAgumon, and Hagurumon. They all look worry sick about her.

"Sayonmon please be ok?" BlackGuilmon bag as he hold her hands. Wait? Sayomon?

Sayo smile weakly at her digimon. I think this is the first time seeing her smile. I got to say its pretty cute.

"Sayo you have visitor " Chief Julia said.

She turn to see us and give us a glare. We both flinch. What with that girl causing us to flinch.

"You must be Sayomon friend hug time" BlackGuilmon chirp. As the black dragon tackle me to the ground and start licking me.

Everyone sweat drop and Sayo yell in embarrass "Not again BlackGuilmon!"

BlackGuilmon got off me and walk to Sayo and start licking her.

"Ha BlackGuilmon stop it boy" Sayo laughs. This must be the real Sayo.

"Is BlackGuilmon is always like this" I ask sweat drop.

"Yea" BlackGabumon said.

"Who are you! What is your busy here?!" BlackAgumon yell at me.

"What?!" I ask confuse.

"BlackAgumon don't you remember it's Sayo's rival" Lekismon said.

"Oh Right I remember now. You are the guy I fought at the tournament." BlackAgumon state.

"What? I don't remember her using a BlackAgumon" I ask.

"Koh this are some of the digimon that fought in the tournament. The Virus cause every digimon turn back to digi-egg ,but for some reason it turn Sayo's digimon back to rookie." Chief Julia explain to me.

"If all of her digimon turn back to rookie. What about Lekismon?" I ask.

"When I was still Lunamon. We were all badly injured so the Virus wanted to get rid of us once in for all. The Virus attack ,but we didn't get hit. Sayo push us so she could take the hit. Once again the Virus attacked ,but this time it was her. We all saw in horror. I don't want my best friend killed. Next thing I know it I digievolve" Lekismon explain it to me.

Chief Glare's and my's eyes widen when we heard this. I turn to see Sayo give a glare again.

"Lets go it getting dark" Chief Julia said as we left. I turn back to see Sayo fall asleep. Well she is cute when she is asleep. Wait where are these thoughts coming from?

We left and I went back to my tamer home.

"Hey Koh how is Sayo" Gatomon ask.

"Her injures are pretty bad and so far she doing fine." I said.

"You going to ask her on a date when she feel better" Gatomon smirk.

"What?! No she my rival" I yell.

"Ha ha whatever and it getting late you should get some sleep"Gatomon said.

"Good Night Gatomon" I said heading to my room.

"Good Night Koh" Gatomon yell back.

I lay down on my bed. Before I can't go to sleep because I can't stop thinking about Sayo's condition. After a bit I went to sleep.

**I hope you like it. I base BlackGuilmon off Guilmon from Digimon Tamers. If you haven't seen it. I suggest you watch it. Review if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 5: Weird Dream

**I don't own digimon ,but I do own this story.**

**WarGreymon: Hey long time no see tamer.**

**Me: WarGreymon?! What are you doing here. Just for your information I do have a WarGreymon in Dusk.**

**WarGreymon: I came to visit my tamer who rise me. That I wonder how the story so far.**

**Me:Don't know how you came out of my game. Thanks for visiting. The story is alright so far.**

**WarGreymon: Knowing you. Your head is filled with idea waiting to come out. Hopefully you wouldn't explode.**

**Me: Yea let hope. If I did explode who would finish my story.**

**WarGreymon: Lets get into the story.**

**Me: Hey that my line! And one more thing I going to put in some Digimon Tamers from the well Digimon Tamer. I want to put in more than just characters from Dusk.**

**Sayo's Dream**

It is dark black. This must be a dream. I got up and wonder around to see if I can find anything.

"Sayo" a dark voice call out to me. I turn to see it was the Virus. I back off.

"What do you want?!" I yell at it. The Virus laughs at me then ask "Teen you really don't know?"

I look at him confuse then it continue to speak " You positive the ability to sense a Virus when it is near. For that you must be destroyed!"

"Over my died body! I beat you like I did before" I yell at him. Then I notice a bright light. It was too bright for me to see. I just turn back to the Virus.

"Pyro Grenade" the Virus yell as he attack me. I fall down as it continue to attack me. I know this is a dream ,but the pain feels so real!

"I stop you if its the last thing I do!" I yell as the Virus attack me.

"Dear if you don't want to be destroy. Let the Virus control you girl!" the Virus offer.

"No I will never help you destroy the digital world. The digital world is my home and it the home of people and digimon alike. My partners and I will stop you!" I yell as the Virus attack me again.

"Pyro Sphere!" A fireball shot at the Virus. I turn to see where the fireball came from. It was the same bright light from before. I can't see anything. I got up walk closer to the light. Revealing a boy with a Guilmon. The boy is wearing a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, wearing yellow goggles with blue lens over his light brown hair, gray pant, and green sneaker. Guilmon is like BlackGuilmon expect he red. From the looks of it he one year younger than me. Why am I dreaming about this boy?! I never met him before.

The concern boy looks at me then ask "Are you alright?"

I nod then he ask "I'm Takato Matsuki. What is your name?"

I look at him in surprise then I said "Sayo Dusk"

I cried out in pain I turn to see the Virus stab me. I cough out blood as I saw at Takato look in horror. I cough out more blood. The Virus use Pyro Sphere at Takato and his partner. I push them out the way so I can take the hit. I fall down to the ground. The Virus turn to Takato and state "Tamer you better not come back to the Digital World boy or you will end out like this dying girl!" Then he turn to me " Sayo you wouldn't be dying if you join us. I will kill your boyfriend Koh."

I cough out more blood before saying "I rather died then join you and Koh is not my boyfriend!" The Virus stab me once more which cause me to wake up.

"Sayo!" Takato yell.

**Later that night Sayo's P.O.V**

"Ow!" I cried as I wake up and notice all of my digimon look down at me worry.

"Sayomon What wrong" BlackGuilmon whine.

"Its nothing. BlackGuilmon it just a dream" I said.

"It must be some dream and your bleeding more" BlackGabumon whisper.

I look at myself seeing I am BLEEDING. How did the Virus attack me in my dreams?! I'm covered in cuts and burns.

"What did you dream Sayo?" Lekismon ask.

"I dream about the Virus attacking me and a boy" I state.

"That must be quite a dream " BlackGabumon said.

"I don't know how the Virus was able to attack me in my dream. " I question looking at my cut.

"Did the Virus say anything to you?" BlackGabumon ask.

"I remember the Virus say wanting to kill me." I answer BlackGabumon's question. The room fall in silent. No one darn to talk so I ask "So what now?"

"Sayomon please don't let the Virus kill you." BlackGuilmon cry as he hug me. Then let me go.

"BlackGuilmon don't worry. I wouldn't let that Virus kill me. I wouldn't let anyone get you" I said giving the black dragon digimon a warm smile. The black dragon jump up and down for joy licking my face again.

"Down boy, down boy. I get it ha ha" I laugh seeing the dragon so happy. I look about the window seeing it's still dark maybe around 1 a.m. Everyone start yawning.

"It's still dark everyone let's get some sleep" I said as my digimon fall asleep next to me. I look at them and smile. Laying back down I yelp a bit from the pain and let sleep take over.

**Takato's P.O.V Back in The Human World.**

"Earth to Takato"

"Uh.." I open my eye realizing what I saw was a dream. The dream looks so real and that girl Sayo. Is that girl real? I remember the girl got beating up by a purple digi-egg. I think I heard her say it was a Virus.

"Goggle head are you in there?"

"Huh?" I turn to see Henry and Rika then ask "What happened?"

"We were talking and our digimon were playing until you and Guilmon pass out" Henry explain it to me.

"What happen goggle head?" Rika ask giving me a cold look.

"What I remember is I was wondering in the dark until I saw a girl with purple hair talking to a digi-egg thing. The thing attack the girl many times before Guilmon show up and attack the thing. Which later I found out it call Virus. Both of them turn to see us and the Virus warn me to never go back to the digital world. The Virus attacked me ,but the girl push me out. She took the hit and I call her before I woke up" I explain.

"What the girl's name Takato?" Henry ask.

"I think it was Sayo Dusk" I answer looking though my thoughts.

"Sayo Dusk? I never heard of that name" Henry said thoughtfully.

"I can't help it ,but to feel that girl needs my help" I state as Guilmon and the other come in.

"Why are you worry about a girl you saw in your dreams" Rika state.

"It felt real." I said.

"Alright lets look for her. Takato where does Sayo live?" Henry ask.

"That the problem she live in the digital world. " I state.

"How are we going to help someone if they live in the digital world?" Rika huff.

"We just have to wait until we find a way back to the digital world" Henry states.

**Normal P.O.V Back at the hospital.**

A men walk in to Sayo's room looking at her then he laughs. Somehow that didn't wake up Sayo or her digimon.

"This is the girl I have to be careful of. She is just a weakling" The men walk up to Sayo in a quiet matter and touch Sayo's forehead.

"Hmm...It looks like this girl is growing tougher and stronger as the days pass by. And her ability to sense the Virus is glowing. This girl is a threat she can stop the Virus. I wish I can kill her now ,but I can't I have to wait for orders. For now I hope the Virus is taking over SunShine City (I don't know if this is the name for the city where Light Fang live let me know if I'm wrong) slowly then we can strike this city too. Its time for me to leave"

The men left Sayo and her digimon.

**I hope you like it. What do you think about me adding in the tamer from Digimon tamer? I got to go Bye. **

**WarGreymon: See ya on the next chapter. Review if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Team Member

**I don't own digimon, but I do own this story.**

**WarGreymon: Hey tamer are you alright.**

**Me: I'm fine I just have a headache. Yea and sorry if the chapter isn't that great.**

**WarGreymon: Take it easy why are you writing this if you have a headache.**

**Me: I can't have a little old headache stop me.**

**WarGreymon: Guess no one can stop you then. *Sigh***

**Me: Nope.**

**MetalGarurumon: *Jump on me start licking my face* It great to see you again.**

**Me: It..great...to..see...you...too..but..your..crushing...me! Can't breath! (Yes I do have a MetalGarurumon in dusk)**

**MetalGarurumon: Sorry *Get off me* **

**Me: *Breathing deeply* You are becoming more like Guilmon everyday. *Breath deeply* **

**WarGreymon: *Sweat drop* I don't what to know what is going on.**

**Me: You don't and Sayo will have a new team member in this chapter.**

**Sayo: Really? Who is it?**

**Me: You will see soon enough.**

**Sayo: *Sigh* Lets get into the story.**

**Sayo's P.O.V**

_"Help me please. Anyone?!"_

I open my eyes in immediately hear a scream of help bouncing though my head. I got up as everyone else is still asleep. I look at my cuts and they seem to be healed?! How can a cut I just got can heal that fast?! Maybe it best I don't question it.

_"Anyone who can hear me? Come to Thriller Ruins. Please I can't hold on must longer!"_

There is again!? Where is the voice coming from? It sound like it came from a digimon. I better help him or her. I got off the bed and try to wake up everyone.

"Everyone time to get up"

"Five more minutes Sayomon " BlackGuilmon whine. As everyone else got up.

"Good morning Sayo" BlackAgumon said as I try to wake up BlackGuilmon ,but fail.

"Morning everyone. Can any of you help me wake up sleepy head here" I try to wake up BlackGuilmon again. Everyone nod as I grab a cup of water and splash it on BlackGuilmon. That didn't wake him out. This is going to be more challenging than I thought. After a few more tries we finally got BlackGuilmon to wake up. BlackGuilmon woke up finally then turn to me.

"Sayomon your better" BlackGuilmon chirp as he jump on me and start licking my face. Wow BlackGuilmon is never like this when he was Megidramon.

"Thanks Boy get off please" I beg then BlackGuilmon finally got off me. BlackGuilmon started dancing for no reason. My other digimons and I sweat drop as we watch BlackGuilmon pull Hagurumon into the dance. I walk up to BlackGuilmon about to speak ,but he pull me into the dance too.

"BlackGuilmon Let me go. I hate dancing" I manage to get away. " Sorry to break it up ,but we have to go to Thriller Ruins"

"Ok Sayomon " BlackGuilmon chip as I recall BlackGuilmon and Lekismon. Leaving BlackGabumon, BlackAgumon, and Hagurumon out.

"Everyone lets go!" I shout as I about to leave until a doctor stop me.

"Sayo since your feeling better Chief Julia wants to see you when your healed"

"Thanks tell Chief Julia I will be there once I finish my tusk" I yell as I left the building. Before I left I saw the doctor nod.

I'm coming who ever you are.

**Thriller Ruins **

Once I got there something isn't right. I feel pain coming from my chest like I was hit. I wasn't hit with anything at all. I look around to see anything there that might cause harm to me or my digimon. To at my surprise no one is here. Last time I was here digimon were living there life and playing with other. Now I know something isn't right. I turn to my digimon to see if they ok. They all nod back as we run though the ruin to find BlueMeramon attacking a Commandramon. Then I heard the voice again.

_"Help me please!"_

I snap out of it and yell at BlueMeramon " Leave Commandramon alone!"

BlueMeramon smirk "Why should I? Your just a human. Stay out if this." BlueMeramon turn to Commandramon to hit her once more. I felt the pain too. I know I'm up against an Ultimate level digimon. I have to try.

"BlackAgumon use Pepper Breath. BlackGabumon use Petit Fire. Hagurumon use Darkness Gears" I yell. They all nod and attack the Ultimate level digimon. BlueMeramon block the attack and turn to us. He smirk " Well,well,well Little girl want to play huh." He return the attack to us "Ice Phantom!"

The air turn icy cold as my digimon got burned. I can feel their pain. Ok this is getting weird. I'm starting to feel other digimon's pain. I know it happen to tame digimon ,but wild digimon one. When digimon and their tamer grow a strong enough bond. The tamer can feel their pain. I can feel the wild digimon's pain. That is new to me.

"If you like that here something you would love Cold Flame!"

He unleash blue flame at my digimon. Everyone cried out in pain. They are on the ground trying to get up ,but BlueMeramon attack "Ice Bomb"

Hagurumon took the most damage and starting to turn into data. Tears start falling down my eyes. I'm in shock what is happening and then I yell "Hagurumon! You can fight it!"

"What a pathetic digimon you have. Now time to end you!" BlueMeramon yell.

"NOOO!" I cry as Hagurumon start to glow.

"Hagurumon digievolve to Mekanorimon!" A large machine digimon appear with large arm, on his hand large claw, with a pink orb in the middle, and his whole body is a machine ,but his eyes. Mekanorimon smile at me I think and I smile back. Noticing my other digimon take a lot of damage I recall them and sent out Lekismon.

"4-Disk Break!" Mekanorimon shout as he throw disk bombs at BlueMeramon.

"Nice Job Mekanorimon and Lekismon use Moon Night Bomb!" I shout. Lekismon nods as she hit BlueMeramon with her fist. BlueMeramon smirk as he hit back ,but harder. Lekismon cried out in pain and I can feel it. I wouldn't give up.

"Give up yet. Pathetic excuse for a digimon" BlueMeramon yells.

I look down more tears are coming though my eyes then I step forward and yell "I will never give up even if it mean to give up my life to save Commandramon!"

"We will never give up ether. As long as Sayo is still breathing we will fight until the very end!" both Mekanorimon and Lekismon yell.

"Tear Arrow!"

"Twin Beam!"

Once they attack the attack seem to work a little.

"I might say you did pretty well to damage me and now play time is over! Frost Knuckle!" BlueMeramon shout. BlueMeramon attack Mekanorimon and Lekismon at once. Both start to turn into data. Tears falling down once more.

"NOO LEKISMON AND MEKANORIMON!" I scream as a gun shot was fire at BlueMeramon. Once the smoke clear out I can see it was Commandramon. Commandramon look at me and smile then she attacks "M16 Assassin!" Gun shot at BlueMeramon. It still wasn't enough he is still standing. BlueMeramon is standing weakly.

"I will not let a girl beat me" He yell as he glow. HE DIGIEVOLVING?!

"BlueMeramon digievolve to SkullMeramon " As a large human like digimon wearing metal skull mask, chains on his body, blue flames everywhere, wearing jean with a fire pattern on it, and last skull like boots. I'm up against a MEGA DIGIMON! Two champion and a rookie can't stood a chance against a mega. I sent out BlackGabumon out. Hoping his injury is that great.

"BlackGabumon are you really?" I ask.

"Really as I ever be" BlackGabumon shout.

"Good use Tsuno Kougeki (Horn Attack) " I yell out orders.

He nod as he attack SkullMeramon ,but it didn't do anything.

SkullMeramon smirk as he attack BlackGabumon "Blazing Iron Whip!" He took one of his chain using it as a whip to attack BlackGabumon.

"BlackGabumon!" I yell.

BlackGabumon is digievolving too!

"BlackGabumon digievolve to BlackGarurumon" A large work seem to take BlackGabumon's places.

"You are not getting away with hurting my friends! Freeze Fang!" BlackGarurumon yell. Then everyone attacks at the same time.

"M16 Assassin!"

"4-Disk Break!"

"Moon Night Kick!"

All the digimon mix their attack into one. SkullMeramon cried out in pain before turning into data. When all of his data is gone all what is a digiegg.

"Great job all of you" I shout as I fall down to the floor.

"Sayo!" BlackGarurumon and the others yell. BlackGarurumon run next to me and help me up. I slowly walk to Commandramon.

"Thanks Sayo" Commandramon said.

"Do you mind if I see if your hurt" I ask softly. She nod as I take a look at her. Then I heal her with some thing I have with me.

"Wow Thanks Sayo and do you mind if I become one your partner digimon" Commandramon ask.

I look at her in surprise before "Yes why not"

"Thanks" Commandramon said hugging me. When she let me go I turn to my digimon and said "Everyone here our last team member Commandramon"

"Welcome to the team Commandramon" BlackGarurumon greet.

As everyone greet them self to Commandramon. I walk up to SkullMeramon's digiegg. When I was fight SkullMeramon I felt something is off about him and I felt like someone was watching me as well. I pick it up and walk over to my digimon.

"Sayo what are you going to do with that digiegg? And how did you know I was in danger?" Commandramon ask.

"We going back to DarkMoon City to see Chief Julia about what happened and two I heard you cried out for help in my mind Commandramon." I explain.

"How? I didn't think my cried would be heard and I was alone with BlueMeramon" Commandramon state.

"Wait somehow I heard you?!" I ask surprise.

"Yea maybe there is more to you then you think." Commandramon state.

"Maybe ,but for now let not tell anyone" I said. Everyone nods. I pull out my digivice as I recall BlackGarurumon, Mekanorimon, and Lekismon back to my digivice. I sent out BlackAgumon and BlackGuilmon and Commandramon out.

BlackGuilmon come in running to me and start licking me.

"Not again! BlackGuilmon " I laugh with everyone else. After a good old laugh I turn to my digimon and said "Let get back to DarkMoon City.

Everyone nods as we left to go back to DarkMoon City.

**Koh's P.O.V**

"Hey Koh you may want to see this"

I turn to see it was Angemon and ask "Do you find what we're looking for here in the Thriller Ruins?"

"No a battle is going on " Angemon answer.

"A battle? With who?" I ask.

"From the looks of it. Sayo is fighting BlueMeramon trying to protect a Commandramon." Firamon state.

"Let take a closer look Koh" RizeGreymon state.

"Why not ,but we can't stay too longer remember we here for a reason." I said. We walk to an area not that far where Sayo is fight. Not too close for Sayo to notices.

"Koh look one of Sayo's digimon Hagurumon is turning into data." Firamon pointed out.

"What!" I said softly hoping she didn't hear me. I look and see her crying for Hagurumon who is dying. I hear BlueMeramon call him pathetic.

"Lets go help her!" Firamon suggest.

"Lets go" RizeGreymon and I said. We were about to leave until Angemon stop us.

"We can't help this is her battle and she would know we were seeing her." Angemon explain.

"Ok" I said not agreeing on this ,but I know Sayo would punch me if she finds out.

"Look Koh Hagurumon digievolved into Mekanorimon" RizeGreymon said.

We remade quiet seeing Sayo's battle.

Once Hagurumon digievolved she recall her other digimon and sent out Lekismon. After a bit of fighting Sayo almost beat him until he digievolved into SkullMeramon. Who almost killed her team until all the digimon worked together to beat SkullMeramon. He turn into a digiegg as Sayo welcome Commandramon to her team she pick up the digiegg and left.

"Ok everyone let's get back to work" I state.

Everyone nods and continue to look for a gem.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Pathetic SkullMeramon was a mega level digimon and Sayo still won!"

"This girl is a bigger problem then I thought."

"Her digimon is digievolving fast."

"Plus she is able to feel pain from other digimon beside her's"

"We have to kill her before she gets too strong for us."

"Yea the stronger she gets the more likely she can stop the Virus."

"Here an order KILL SAYO AT ANY COST"

"YEA"

**I no longer have a headache. When I started this I had a massive headache. Now I don't.**

**WarGreymon: Who are those people in the end?**

**Me: You will see long enough.**

**MetalGarururmon: Why did SkullMeramon attack Commandramon?**

**Me: Sorry can't tell you. You will have to find out later.**

**WarGreymon: I hope you like my tamer's story.**

**MetalGarururmon: Review if you wish.**

**Me: See ya on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: More Mystery

**I don't own digimon ,but I do own this story. **

**Me: Sorry for not updating for a while. **

**MetalGarurumon: Your here! *Start licking me***

**WarGraymon: Great your here I thought you forgot about this and turn like the others.**

**Me: What no! I just force on my others story. That why I haven't been updating. And MetalGarurumon stop licking me please. **

**MetalGarurumon: Sorry.**

**WarGraymon: Well then let's get into the story should we**

**Sayo's P.O.V**

"I see your feeling better Sayo"

I nod as I hand Chief Julia SkullMeramon's digiegg.

"Why are you giving me this digiegg?" Chief Julia ask.

"I went to Thriller Ruins to find BlueMeramon attacking Commandramon. I had to battle it when I almost finish BlueMeramon digievolve into SkullMeramon and he nearly killed my digimon. Once I finish he turn back into a digiegg." I explain cold.

"Do you know why SkullMeramon attack commandramon?" Chief Julia ask looking at Commandramon who behind me.

"I don't know. One thing I found odd is when I was fighting him I felt something wasn't right." I note.

"Like what?" Chief Julia ask.

"It could be the Virus doing" ChaosGallantmon suggest.

"It could be. Sayo I want you to take care of the egg" Chief Julia hands back the digiegg.

"I have a full team Chief Julia" I state.

"That right I didn't tell you. You have a DigiFarm it came with your tamer home" Chief Julia explain.

I nod putting the digiegg in my bag.

"Sayo I want you to go to Sunken Tunnel to investigate. " Chief Julia order.

I nod as two boy and one girl come up running. I think their names are Gutt, Ponch ,and the girl is Barone.

"Hold it why is she going? We been here longer then she have" Gutt and Ponch ask. Wow people judge a book by its cover.

"It true that you three been here longer then Sayo ,but Sayo is more experiences tamer then all three of you." Chief Julia explain then continue " And you three go back to work."

The three didn't listen they run off to Sunken Tunnel.

Chief Julia sign " They never listen"

"Sayo go investigate Sunken Tunnel and get Gutt, Ponch, and Barone back" ChaosGallantmon order.

I nod and leaving for Sunken Tunnel. I guess I have to babysit. Now wonderful...

**Normal P.O.V Who knows where.**

"I wonder which digimon I should sent?" A cloak man wonders. The man walk in a room full of cells. Each one is locked with digimon inside.

"Last time SkullMeramon failed and that brat got his digiegg" the man murmur as he walk past " One of my experimented digimon in my the hand of that girl?!"

He walk by many digimon then he stop at one digimon. " Groundramon your up next. Don't fail like SkullMeramon did"

Groundramon roar.

"Good go to Sunken Tunnel and kill Sayo " the men order.

Groundramon nods as he went to Sunken Tunnel.

**Sunken Tunnel Sayo's P.O.V**

"Wow this place smells!" Commandramon, BlackAgumon, and BlackGuilmon complain.

"I know" We walk to see up ahead is Barone.

Barone turn to see me and run up to hug me.

"Barone what are you doing and where the other?" I broke free from the hug.

"I don't know they left me behind after I said we should go back" Barone reply.

"You go back the entrance and leave this to me" I order.

"Are you sure" Barone ask.

I nod and point where the entrance is. She smile and runs off.

One down two more to go. I sign. Wait this feeling the Virus is near. I have to be careful.

I walk though the tunnel having to fight many digimon on the way. Which is good for training for Commandramon, BlackAgumon, and BlackGuilmon. I had to stop because a slug water is blocking the way. It too strong to go though that and I don't want to smell worse than I all really am. I have to find a way to stop the water flow.

"There must be a button to stop the water flow " BlackAgumon suggest.

"I think so too. We should start looking" I state.

After an hour looking for the button. We finally found it and press it. From here we can hear the water flow stop.

"Come on Sayomon" BlackGuilmon chirp.

I smile at the playful black dragon and head back.

"Breath of Decay!"

"You heard that right?" I ask my partners.

"Yes let hurry!" Commandramon yells.

We start running to see Gutt and Ponch fighting a Raremon.

Raremon is a champion level digimon. It give off foul stench to keep Rookies level digimon away.

"No! Gabumon" Ponch yell as he recall Gabumon into his digivice.

"This guy is too tough for us! Maybe we should have listen" Gutt return Mushroomon.

"You think" Ponch scowl.

"Rotten Tackle" Raremon yells as he run to try to tackle them. I run and push them out for the way as I take the hit for them. I crush into the wall cry out in pain.

"What the" Ponch and Gutt shout as they saw me on the wall.

"Sayo!" Gutt run to me and help me to my feet. I walk up to Raremon and turn to my digimon.

They all nod.

"What more people want to play. Stinking Gas" Raremon spit out a green gas at my digimon.

"You can do it!" I cheer for them "Commandramon use M16 Assassin! BlackGuilmon use Pyro Grenade! BlackAgumon use Pepper Breath!"

They nod.

"M16 Assassin!"

"Pyro Grenade!"

"Pepper Breath!"

All of the digimon attack together and Raremon is still standing.

"This is going to be tougher then I thought. Do give up!" I shout.

"M16 Assassin!"

"Pyro Grenade!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Is that all you got " Raremon smirk as he use " Metal Gas"

The gas surrounds my digimon and I. I can't breath though this gas.

"Say good night " Raremon was about to attack ,but got hit.

"Megaton Hammer Crush!"

Raremon took the hit and turn into a digiegg. A large green dragon with an iron sphere on his tail and two arms instead of wings. My eyes widen it Groundramon an Ultimate level digimon.

"Quick Ponch and Gutt get out of here!" I yell.

"What?! Are you crazy we not laving you alone with an Ultimate level digimon alone!" Gutt shout.

"Leave before it's too late!" I push them to the nearest warp panel.

"Kill Sayo! Kill!" Groundramon repeat the same thing over and over again.

Why does he want me died?

"Megaton Hammer Crush!" Groundramon hit me with his iron sphere. Knocking me down.

"Sayo!" BlackAgumon run up to me with teary eyes then turn to rage " You did this to Sayo! You must pay"

BlackAgumon start glowing and I smile as my other two digimon help me up.

"Sayomon are you alright?" BlackGuilmon begs. I nod.

"BlackAgumon digievolve to BlackGreymon!" A large blue and black dinosaur with black armor on his head.

"No one hurts my friends" BlackGreymon attacks Groundramon "Fire Horn!"

BlackGreymon run up at Groundramon hitting him with his horn turn to fire and stab Groundramon multiples times.

Groundramon is knock to the ground and quick got up "Giga Crack!"

Groundramon grab BlackGreymon and pin him to the ground.

"BlackGreymon you can do it!" I cheer with the rest of my digimon.

"Great Antler!" BlackGreymon stab Groundramon's head cry out in pain than let him go.

"Flame Breath!" BlackGreymon breath out a large fireball at Groundramon.

Groundramon start to turn into data and he whisper "Thank you"

Groundramon cry before turning into a digiegg.

"Sayomon what did he mean by thank you" BlackGuilmon ask.

"I don't know BlackGuilmon." I weakly walk towards the digiegg picking it out and put it in my bag. Then I turn to BlackGreymon "Thanks BlackGreymon " I walk up to him and hug his leg. He smile as I recall BlackGuilmon and Commandramon into my digivice.

BlackGraymon pick me up and walk toward the warp panel to go back.

**Normal P.O.V Who knows where.**

"Not even Groundramon can beat Sayo and top of that another of Sayo's digimon evolve!" the cloak man punch the wall until his fist start to bleed. "The worse part is she had another of my experimented digimon!"

"Sir there a call for you"

"Who is it?"

"It him"

"Ok put him up"

The picture shows another cloak people.

"Sayo is getting stronger! "

"I know we may have to sent in Mega level digimon"

"Not yet."

"You know we have to!"

"I know ,but the Mega digimon aren't done experimented on yet"

"We would have to find a way to Darkmoon City to find and kill her"

"We can't the place is well guarded"

"I guess I have to do more experiment on my digimon to make them stronger"

"I leave to let you go to work"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

The cloak man pull out a needle and walks to a cage with a Leomon.

"You can't do this!" Leomon yell as he try to break free.

The cloak men smirk as he inject the needle into Leomon.

Leomon cry out in before dark evolve.

"Leomon dark side evolve to MadLeomon" A huge undead vision of leomon stand. He had large arms and legs wearing black pant with a skull belt.

"It looks like dark evolve works " the man leave the undead digimon in his cage.

**Back to Darkmoon City Sayo's P.O.V**

"Welcome back Sayo" Chief Julia greet.

"Thanks" BlackGreymon walk in holding me.

"How was the mission?" Chief Julia ask.

I explain everything what had happened to her.

"Wow you been thought a lot go home and get some sleep" Chief Julia suggest.

I nod as BlackGraymon takes me back to my tamer home.

Once I got home I recall Blackgraymon and walk inside my room. I pick out my white rock and call Lunemon.

"Hello Sayo what new" Lunemon ask.

I explain everything that happened so far.

"Ok I get it " with that he hung up.

I walk towards my bed and lay down and I fall asleep.

**Me: I try to write more for now on.**

**WarGraymon: I hope you like my tamer's story.**

**MetalGarurumon: Review if you wish.**

**Me: I spend good six hours on this today so I'm done for the day. See ya on the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Blast From The Past

**I don't own digimon ,but I do own this story.**

**MetalGarurumon: Took ya long enough.**

**Me: Yep sorry and this story is going surprising well.**

**WarGraymon: What do you mean surprising well?**

**Me: When I started this I didn't think many people would read it.**

**MetalGarurumon: You never until you try.**

**Me: Yep **

**WarGraymon: Enough talking let's get into the story. **

**Unknown P.O.V**

I walk down the row of cells and stop at Dorugamon's cell. I pull out a needle as I open her cell and walk right in.

"Stay away! Please leave me alone!" Dorugamon cry in fear.

"Don't worry this wouldn't hurt for me at least" I smirk and inject the black liquid into Dorugamon's body.

"The pain! Why are you doing this to me?!" Dorugamon cry in pain.

"What do you know you are just data." I smirk as I watch Dorugamon's body grow.

"Dorugamon dark side evolve to DexDorugamon!" A dark version of Dorugamon appears in her places.

"Dark evolve is working quite well and now for the X Antibody. If we can recreate it" I sign locking DexDorugamon's cell. I walk down to my lab seeing people working on the project.

"Is the X Antibody ready?" I ask one of the workers.

"Yes sir and we just made a liquid that forces a digimon to digievolve farther then dark side evolve." One of the workers explains it to me.

"I see. Can I use both together?" I ask wondering.

"Yes ,but not all digimon " The other worker explain. Wait I just notice all of my workers look the same. Ok this going to be hard to tell the different.

"I see" I murmur.

"Here" the other worker hands me a black digivice.

"Whats this for?" I ask studying the digivice carefully.

"What I just gave you is a dark digivice"

"Ok. What the different between this one and the normal one?" I ask.

"The dark digivice let you dark evolve any digimon. You press this button and a flash of dark light appears turning the digimon to its dark form."

"Good work everyone. " I shout and walk out with the digivice in hand. I walk to my office and call an old friend.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kat. Its me"

"Oh hey Boss. Is there something I can do for you."

"Yes remember Sayo?"

"Yea I remember that brat. She disappeared ten years ago after she ran away from me. What about her?"

"We found her"

"Really?"

"Yes and I want you to pay her a little visit."

"Glad to. I wouldn't miss it in the world. I can't wait to attack her with my new friend."

"I think she will be at Chip Forest"

"Got it anything else?"

"I will call you if I need anything else. Bye"

"Bye"

I hang up and sign then call Chief Glare.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chief Glare have you found the gem yet?"

"No I sent Koh to go find it"

"Hurry up we need the gem to make the Virus stronger"

"I know ,but Sayo is a treat to it unless we can get the gem"

"Don't worry about that pathetic girl. We'll take care of it and you do your job and find the gem!"

"How long does the Virus have until it take over the mind of all of the tamers in Light Fang?

"Its would take a few weeks before the tamer would attack Night Claw"

"I see and bye"

Chief Glare hang up. I sign. We need to get Commandramon back before she spills anything important. I should sent a digimon to do this ,but I leave it to Kat. She will make Sayo wish she was never born.

**Koh's P.O.V**

"Firamon did you find it yet?" I ask looking though Chip Forest.

"No and why is it so hard to find a gem in a forest?!" Firamon state

"Not sure why it so hard." Angemon state.

"Excuse me young man?"

"Hm?" I turn around to see a woman in her 30, she have pink hair, and wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. "Yes?"

"Is this Chip Forest?" the woman ask.

I nod.

"Thanks" with that she left.

"I have a bad feeling about her Koh." RizeGreymon point out.

"RizeGreymon is right Koh I feel something off about her" Angemon state.

"Same here" Firamon agree.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow her." I sign.

We follow the woman secretly and stop to see a familiar girl.

**Sayo's P.O.V**

"Sayo do you even know how to take care of digieggs" Lekismon ask.

"I think you have to rub the egg to hatch it." I rub both eggs with my hand. The eggs starts to glow.

"Never mind" Lekismon state.

Two digimon hatch from the eggs. One is a sea-horse like digimon with a green body and small fins that look like wings. I believe its call Babydmon. The other one is a fireball with a face on it. I believe his name is DemiMeramon. Good thing the place is fire poof.

"Hi my name is Babydmon" Babydmon chirp.

"Hello my name is DemiMeramon tamer" DemiMeramon greet.

"Hey little guys I'm Sayo and this is Lekismon, Mekanorimon, BlackGarurumon, Commandramon, BlackGuilmon, BlackGreymon, and this is my NaviDigimon Phascomon." I introduce everyone to Babydmon and DemiMeramon. I'm surprise the tamer house can hold this much weight.

"Hello " everyone greet.

"DemiMeramon may I ask you a question?" I ask the fireball digimon.

DemiMeramon nods.

"Why did you attack Commandramon when you were SkullMeramon?" I ask.

"Attacking Commandramon? Wait I remember now I was under control" DemiMeramon states then turn to Commandramon " Sorry for attacking you."

"Its ok" Commandramon states.

"Your saying your were under control right?" I ask.

DemiMeramon nods and I turn to Babydmon "Is it the same thing for you too?"

Babydmon nods.

"I see and who was the one who been controlling you two?" I ask wanting to know more.

"I don't remember ,but all I remember have been experimented on and feeling pain" Babydmon and DemiMeramon states.

"I see. We have a treat then. If you two were his experimented digimon then there must be more. We save as mush as we can then and stop him before he can cause anymore harm to other digimon" I shout.

"Yea" My digimon cheers.

"Sayo?" Babydmon ask.

"Yes?" I pick him out from the ground and put him on my head.

"Why do you want us around since we're the ones who attacked you?" Babydmon ask.

"You been force to and you two are part of the family. And family look out for one another." I smile put Babydmon back to the ground and pet him.

"Babydmon smile "Thanks Sayo"

I smile back and then recall everyone ,but BlackGuilmon and Commandramon. "You two stay here"

Babydmon and DemiMeramon nod and I turn to my partners "Lets go to Chirp Forest to train "

Both nod as we walk though the city to the warp panel. Once in the forest we walk for a bit hoping I can train enough to evolve BlackGuilmon and Commandramon. This look like a good spot to train.

"Sayomon lets play!" BlackGuilmon jumps on me and starts licking me.

"We play later boy. We need to train." I laugh as Commandramon try to pull BlackGuilmon off of me. After many try Commandramon manage to get BlackGuilmon off.

"Come on you two. Lets get some training done so you two can evolve." I shout.

Both nods as we start training. After an hour or two I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again. Fear and anger run though my body as I start to shake.

"Sayo there you are "

I turn to see Kat... I back off very slowly as Kat walks closer and closer to me.

"What are you doing here?!" I yell in fear remembering all the thing she done to me.

"Now, now Sayo I came to bring you back to the orphanage. You still don't have any parents" Kat smile.

"I will never go with you! " as I back off with both digimon giving me a weird look.

"Now, now Sayo be a good little girl and come with me or should we do this the hard way." Kat smirks as she pull out her digivice.

"Never!" I yell as Lekismon came out of my digivice.

"Why not Sayo. I been looking for you for ten years" Kat smirks as she sent out a huge grey digimon with one huge eye and small eyes on his claws. My eyes widen as I saw what digimon it is Ghoulmon.

"Do you think Sayo would want to come back to you after how you treated her ten years ago." Lekismon shout as she and BlackGuilmon and Commandramon step in forth of me to protect their tamer.

" I guess we be doing this the hard way Ghoulmon attack!" Kat shout.

Ghoulmon nods as he push my digimons to the ground and grab me.

Sayomon no!" BlackGuilmon yells as he starts to glow.

"Sayo don't worry we save you" Commandramon starts to glow as well.

Ghoulmon tighten his grip around me causing me to lose my breath.

"BlackGuilmon digievolve to BlackGrowlmon!" A large black dragon with red stripes and white claws appear.

"Commandramon digievolve to Sealsdramon!" A cyborg digimon that looks like an army made it appears.

"Let Sayo go!" Lekismon shouts.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon run behind Ghoulmon in great speed and stab Ghoulmon's back with her knife. Ghoulmon cry out in pain loosen his grip on me causing me to fall down.

"Sayo!" Lekismon run up to me in time before I fall down to the flood.

"Thanks for the save" Lekismon put me down and I turn to Kat with anger in my eyes.

"I see your digimon have finally evolve ,but it still not enough to take me down" Kat yells.

"We see about that! Lekismon use Moon Night Kick! Sealsdramon use Scouter Monoeye! BlackGrowlmon use Plasma Blade!" I order.

Everyone nods. Lekismon jump in the air with her glowing foot she kicks Ghoulmon in the eye. Sealsdramon looks for a weak spot and stab the area with her knife. BlackGrowlmon run up to Ghoulmon with his blades glowing and attack Ghoulmon with it. When the smoke clear Ghoulmon is stilling without any marks on his body. It's not surprising three Champion against a Mega level.

"Wow Sayo you are pathetic like your parents" Kat yells.

"No one calls Sayo that!" BlackGrowlmon shouts with anger in his eyes. Wow I never seen BlackGrowlmon this anger before.

"What do I care Sayo you don't belong in this world" Kat shout.

"No You don't belong in this world" Lekismon shout.

"No one smack talk about Sayo and get away with it" Sealsdramon shouts.

Ghoulmon roll his giant eye and state" Why do you all stay with that pathetic human. You all have gifts and its going to waste if you stay with her"

"I may not known Sayo for that long like her others digimon, but Sayo is a great tamer and I wouldn't be Sealsdramon right now if I didn't meet her" Sealsdramon yells in anger.

"Death Behind!"

"Exhaust Flame!"

"Moon Night bomb!"

My digimon's moves powered up from the anger each one holds. Together everyone unleash their attack as hard as they can. When the smoke clears the attack seen to have affect. There is blood falling from Ghoulmon's arm.

"Uh" Ghoulmon spit out some blood then turn to me "You're better then I thought ,but no matter I'm still going to kill you!"

"Death Arrow!"

Arrows come out of Ghoulmon's evil eye on his hand coming towards me. Before I could do anything Lekismon run in pick me pick and dash out before the arrow could hit any of us.

Ghoulmon turn to Lekismon and ask " Why do you wish to save this human?"

"Because Sayo is my friend and she treat everyone like family" Lekismon shout in anger.

"Lets hurry this up Ghoulmon!" Kat shouts.

"As you wish partner" Ghoulmon states.

"Explosion Eye!"

"No you don't!" BlackGrowlmon shouts.

"Death Behind!"

"Plasma Blade!"

"Tear Arrow!"

All of the moves hit Ghoulmon and more smoke appears. I can see nothing in the smoke and I feel like I being pick up. When the smoke clears I find myself in Ghoulmon's grip who standing next to Kat who holding a knife.

"Attack or Sayo get it!" Ghoulmon hold in tightening his grip.

"That was a dirty move you two just made" Lekismon growl.

"Now, now don't make a move" Kat smirk as she dig the knife in my left arm digging down. Blood comes out rushing and I'm starting to feel light-headed.

"Sayo!" My partners cry out.

"Fira Claw!" a lion-like digimon with fire for a tail attack Ghoulmon. He lost his grip and I fall down to the ground hard. I slowly got up and look who save me. Its none other than my rival Koh.

"Sayo!" Koh run up to me "Are you alright"

"I'm fine idiot " I growl and turn to the battle.

"Quick Lekismon use Tear Arrow once more! BlackGrowlmon use Plasma Blade! And Sealsdramon use Death Behind! While Ghoulmon is distracted " I shout holding my left arm.

My partners nods as they attack.

"Death Behind!"

"Plasma Blade!"

"Tear Arrow!"

"Fria Bomb!"

Even Koh's digimon is helping out. The more the better. Once they finish attacking Ghoulmon is found fainted.

"Your Lucky this time Sayo!" Kat growls as she recall her Ghoulmon "Next time your boyfriend wouldn't be here!"

"What the hack we're not dating and why would I date my rival!?" I shout.

"Until next time Sayo." With that Kat disappear.

Then I turn to my rival who slightly pink for some reason. I will never know. Then ask "Thanks for the save and what are you doing here?! Are you following me!"

"What!? No I'm here to get an item Chief Glare requested" Koh shatter and turn more pink.

"Whatever. Well I'm out and good luck on your hunt" I state recalling my digimon ,but BlackGrowlmon who want to carry me to the nearest warp panel.

**Koh's P.O.V**

"Smooth move Koh" Firamon grin.

"What does that mean?" I ask my partner.

"We all know you have feeling for that girl" RizeGreymon jeer.

"What No!" My face start to heat up for some reason.

"No use hiding it Koh" Angemon smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" I yell.

"You will see soon enough " Firamon smirks.

"You all are not making any sense. Lets just go find the gem and go back" I yell.

"You mean this " Angemon pick up a blackish crystal.

"I think so" I state taking the gem and head back to SunShine City.

**Sayo's P.O.V**

"Thanks BlackGrowlmon" I recall him back to my digivice.

"Welcome Sayo" Phascomon then notice my cut "What happen to your arm"

I smile sheepishly and explain what happen to Phascomon.

"I see " Phascomon state studying my cut.

I sign and walk in the bathroom to clean the cut. Once I'm done I walk to get a new pair of cloth and walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I finish taking a shower, change into my cloth, and cover the cut. I walk to bed close my eyes tired from what happen today and fast fall asleep.

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Have you finish training MadLeomon and DexDorugamon yet?" I ask.

"Not yet a little more" my worker state.

I grab his neck and growl "Hurry up! Sayo is getting stronger! We can't wait any longer."

"Yes sir" worker state shaking in fear.

I sign and as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello its Chief Glare"

"Well what is it?"

"Koh finally found the gem and I'm coming over to deliver it."

"Great! Hurry and bring it!"

"Ok"

I hang up the call. Finally I get my hands on the gem. The doorbell rings. Wow that was fast.

I open the door revealing Chief Glare with his partner.

"Here" Chief Glare hand me the black gem.

"Thanks" I state closing the door

**MetalGarurumon: Wow thing are starting to heat up.**

**Me: Yep  
><strong>

**WarGreymon: I can't believe Chief Glare is working for that person!**

**Me: You will never know what I have planed.**

**Calumon: Hellooo**

**Me: Oh hey Calumon **

**Calumon: Its me its you.**

**Me:*Sweat Drop* OK?**

**WarGreymon: I hope you like the story.**

**Calumon: Review, Review, Review!**

**MetalGarurumon: See ya on the next chapter.**

**Me:*Sweat Drop* Thanks Calumon...  
><strong>

**Calumon: That what friends do.**


End file.
